BLITZ
by ohceun
Summary: kamu sama sekali tidak menyadari permainannya, padahal DADU kematian sudah dilemparkan! /CHANBAEK/KAISOO/SULAY/HUNHAN! GS! Dont like, Dont Read!:-) RnR?


Hallo, aku masih newbie nih. aku mau remake novel fav aku. novel By Rudiyant.

cast: EXO Member

Ranting: T

PROLOG

Pendakian ke puncak gunung yang belum terjamah ternyata bukan hanya sebuah ekspedisi yang menantang, tapi juga mengerikan. Tanpa mereka semua menyadarinya, secara perlahan mereka tengah terjerat sebuah kondisi dimana kepercayaan, cinta, penghianatan, dan kematian datang silih berganti. Alam menegaskan, sebenarnya ini tempat yang salah untuk mereka datangi. Karena mereka semua tidak tau apa dan siapa yang akan mereka hadapi disini.

**CHAPTER 1**

Rembulan tiga perempat menggantung sendirian diawal malam tanpa ditemani satu bintang pun. Awan bergumpal gumpal menjadi pemandangan yang kurang sedap dikegelapan angkasa. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti berfikiran kalau cuaca sedang buruk.

Chanyeol berdiri diluar apartementnya. Ia memandang kosong pemadangan kota diwaktu malam seperti ini. Wajahnya terlihat ragu sambil sesekali matanya melirik kearah ponsel yang ada digenggamannya. Berulang kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya seolah sedang meyakinkan dirinya.

_Tit, tit, tit._

Chanyeol menekan beberapa tombol dan mengakhirinya ditombol panggil. Terdengar nada sambung, ia menunggu sesaat.

"kai, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut"

"kamu jangan bodoh!" suara disebrang sana terdengar agak keras, "kalau Baekhyun tidak ikut, kau lebih baik tidak usah ikut!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah setelah mendengar penuturan Kai. Kebimbangannya atas apa yang diragukan tadi terjawab sudah. Kata kata lawan bicaranya seperti mempertegas apa yang akan diperbuatnya.

"Kai, pelankan suaramu, Baekhyun tidak dapat ijin dari orang tuanya" suara Chanyeol terdengar sabar, "Baekhyun tidak boleh liburan ke puncak gunung yang bukan tempat wisata perkemahan."

"dasar idiot" maki Kai lagi, "kenapa bilang tujuannya kepuncak gunung? Kau kan bisa bilang kalau kita mau liburan ke villa milik ayahku atau kemanalah yang sekiranya diijinkan."

Chanyeol terdiam, wajahnya terlihat murung.

"pokoknya aku tunggu sampai jam sembilan malam, kalau kamu dan Baekhyun tidak datang, berarti kalian tidak ikut. Kita berangkat malam ini, biar besok pagi kita sampai!"

_Klik._

Hubungannya terputus, orang disebrang sana yang memutuskannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan nafas resah. Dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ikut kemping ke puncak gunung tidak mungkin kalau Baekhyun tidak ikut. Memaksa Baekhyun juga percuma karena orang tuanya sudah melarangnya.

"haruskah liburan sekolah kali ini tanpa melakukan apa apa?" tanya pemuda berperawakan tinggi ini kepada dirinya sendiri. "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya, masih tersisa satu jam setengah sebelum waktu berangkat. Masih cukup waktu untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Chanyeol mencari nomor telepon Baekhyun di-HP-nya dan memanggilnya.

"Baek, aku tidak jadi ikut camping tapi tolong temui aku caffe depan rumahmu" kata Chanyeol ketika panggilan tersambung, terdengar hangat.

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya suara disebrang. "kenapa kau tidak langsung datang saja kerumahku?"

"tidak bisa, aku ingin kita bertemu di caffe!"

"ada apasih, yeol? Sudah kamu ngomong saja sekarang, jangan bikin aku penasaran, dong!" suara si gadis terdengar merajuk.

"ini penting! Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya ditelepon." Suara Chanyeol meyakinkan, "masih soal liburan ke gunung lagi?"

"aku jemput kamu 15 menit lagi!" Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaa Baekhyun. "aku pasti kan kau berada disana, Baek. Karena ini penting sekali."

_Klik._

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyahuti, Chanyeol sudah mematikan sambungannya dan ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dia bergerak cepat sekali memakai sepatu dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Lalu setengah berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Untuk sementara semua sesuai dengan yang lelaki ini rencanakan, dalam lima belas menit Baekhyun sudah ada didalam mobilnya. Melaju melalui gemerlap lampu jalanan, membelah padatnya lalu lintas malam.

"kok kearah sini, sih?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti denga arah tujuan kekasihnya, Chanyeol. "kita mau kemana?"

Chanyeol diam tidak menjawab.

"aku bilang sama orang tuaku mau beli makan malam, waktuku Cuma sebentar, yeol." Ujar Baekhyun. "cepat bilang, ada apa?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang duduk sebelahan dengannya. Kekasihnya itu tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, wajahnya kaku tanpa make up. Mungkin ia takut diomeli orang tuanya jika pulang terlalu larut.

"kita pergi camping!"

"APA?!" Baekhyun terkejut dengan penuturan Chanyeol. "kau jangan gila, Yeol. Orang tuaku bisa membunuhku!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "tidak ada orang tua yang tega membunuh anak perempuan semata wayangnya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju.

"justru karena mereka menyayangiku maka mereka tidak mengijinkan aku pergi" tegas Baekhyun, "cepat putar balik mobilnya dan antar aku pulang!"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Chanyeol putar balik mobilnya!" suara Baekhyun meninggi.

"percuma Baek, aku tidak mau menghabisi liuran tanpa melakukan apa apa. Aku ingin membuatnya mengesankan dipuncak gunung, bersama-mu."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju, "putar balik atau aku loncat keluar?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "kamu tidak akan melakukannya, Baek."

"Chanyeol!"

_Ckitt._

Chanyeol menekan pedal rem-nya mendadak.

"kita ini sedang liburan panjang, memangnya kau ingin menghabiskan liburan hanya bersantai dirumah, hah?" suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, Yeol!" Baekhyun berkata pelan, hendak menyadarkan Chanyeol kalau apa yang mereka laukan salah. "kita bisa kepantai lain atau kemanapun yang orang tuaku ijinkan. Tidak ke gunung perawan!"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan kembali melajukan mobilnya kearah yang sama.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun sepertinya ingin mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk memutar arah.

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas, "kamu itu anak IPA, apa kamu tidak mau menikmati pemandangan yang masih asli dan alami? Sebuah tempat yang masih liar karena belum terjamah tangan jahil manusia barang secuil pun"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia bimbang menentukan. Disatu sisi, ia sangat ingin sekali ikut. Tapi disisi lain, ia takut akan amarah orang tuanya. Sudah berukang kali Baekhyun mencoba untuk membujuk mereka dalam hal ini, tapi tetap saja tidak ada kata ijin yang didapatkannya. Padahal sudah lama sekali dia ingin mendatangi sebuah hutan yang masih hijau dimana da berbagai hewan yang hidup dengan bebasnya disana.

"katanya kalau kuliah nanti kamu ingin mengambil jurusan biologi, apa ini bukan kesempatan emas untuk menambah wawasanmu?" pancing Chanyeol mencoba lebih meyakinkan Baekhyun. "aku tau benar keliaran seperti apa yang menyelimuti jiwamu, Baek. Kamu gadis yang menyukai alam bebas, kan?"

"tapi..." Bakhyun ragu sekali untuk mengambil keputusan. "bagaimana orang tuaku nantinya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "serahkan padaku, kita akan meneleponnya setelah kita tiba disana. Sekarang kita belanja dulu untuk keperluan pribadimu. Kalau soal pakaian atau segala sesuatu sudah aku siapkan."

Baekhyun masih terlihat bimbang.

"percayalah padaku kita tidak akan ada masalah apa apa pada orang tuamu! Kita buat masa masa sekolah kita ini menyenangkan! Karena kalau kita lulus nanti, belum tentu kita bisa terus kuliah ditempat atau ke juruan yang sama." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan.

"orang tuaku pasti marah sekali!"

"nanti aku akan menemui kalau kita akan mengatakan kalau aku yang memaksamu, yang penting aku tetap bersamamu!"

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, hatinya agak terhibur akan kata kata kekasihnya ini.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "telepon orang tuamu dan katakan kalau kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gunung perawan!"

Baekhyun menerima dengan perasaan ragu, bagaimana cara dia mengatakannya. Dia tidak mau menjadi makian atau bentakan marah luar biasa ditelepon, "aku sms aja deh."

Chanyeol pun merasa menang. Karena ini impiannya sejak SMP. Gunung yang mereka datangi biasanya gunung gede, pangrango, halimun, salak atau gunung yang memang diperuntukan untuk berwisata. Ini kesempatan yang bagus, karena kali ini mereka akan mengunjungi gunung perawan, gunung yang belum pernah tersentuh manusia. Masih benar benah asli dan murni.

Keangkeran gunug ini hampir seperti kemisteriusan gunung ciremai, gunung yang konon menjadi sarang tempat bersemayamnyaMak Lampir.

Awalnya dikarenakan informasi dari Kai, bahwa Ayahnya baru saja membeli Villa dikaki gunung perawan. Tentu saja para pemuda itu langsung merasa terpanggil untuk mendaki gunung tersebut.

"sebagai lelaki sejati, aku harus bisa menakhlukan gunung perawan!" begitulah tekad dari kekasih Baekhyun.

Selesai berbelanja dengan apa yang mereka bawa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung pergi kerumah Kai. Disana ke enam kawan mereka telah menunggu dan bersiap berangkat.

"sorry kalau kata kata ku terlalu kasar tadi." Kata Kai begitu Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"tidak masalah yang penting aku masih bisa ikut"

"kau itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tim ini Chanyeol!" kata Suho, pemuda yang mempunyai tubuh paling pendek diantara para lelaki ditempat itu. "hanya saja untuk pendakian kali ini kita harus konsekuen dengan peraturan Tim." Tambahnnya.

"yeah, aku tau itu" kata Chanyeol lagi. "tidak ada pendakian yang jumlahnya ganjil"

Chanyeol tau persis peraturan dalam setiap pendakian yang mereka lakukan. Tidak dengan peserta ganjil, semuanya harus genap. Maka itu pula yang membuat Kai melarangnya ikut jika Baekhyun tidak ikut.

Biasalah, kepercayaan kuno tentang pendakian dengan jumlah ganjil, maka penunggu akan meminta satu dari mereka untuk membuatnya menjadi genap.

Memang kalau Baekhyun tidak ikut, maka otomatis jumlah mereka gajil.

"kau jadi ikut juga, Baek?" sapa Yixing yang mengikuti Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol memaksaku, katanya aku bakal menyesal kalau sampai tidak ikut," jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk bergabung dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"perlengkapanmu bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Sehun, pemuda berkulit albino.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku mana pernah mengecewakan dalam hal persiapan? Semuanya sudah didalam bagasi mobilku!"

"kurasa kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

"lho? Katamu tadi berangkatnnya jam sembilan, Kai?"

Kai menyeringai, "jam sembilan itu tenggang waktu yang ku berikan untukmu, bodoh! Kalau kau sudah datang, kita menunggu apalagi?"

Tidak ada yang berani membantah Kai. Semuanya langsung bergerak.

Biasalah, kalau orang yang dibutuhkan selalu besar kepala. Seperti Kai ini, yang memiliki ide untuk pendakian dan yang punya villa dikaki gunung itu Ayahnya. Jadi mau tidak mau dialah orang yang merasa berperan penting dalam perjalanan ini.

Mereka segera berangkat dengan menggunakan dua mobil. Satu sedan mlik Chanyeol dan satu lagi Van milik Kai. Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dimobil Sedan sedangkan Suho, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Kai di mobil Van.

"konon, menurut kabar yang kudengar kalau dipuncak gunung perawan ada bunga abadi yang berwarna hitam" ujar Sehun ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah meninggalkan kota.

"black Edelweis! Sungguh sebuah bunga yang langka dan sulit ditemukan." Komentar Baekhyun. Sebagai siswi IPA kemampuannya patut diacungi jempol.

"kalau yang berwarna kuning sih, aku sudah banyak mengoleksinya. Dengan mudahnya aku bisa mendapatkannya dipuncak gunung Pangrango." Imbuh Luhan.

"kuning, biru, atau hijau aku sudah memilikinya! Tapi kalau yang hitam..." Sehun menggeleng.

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar apa apa tentang bunga abadi. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan segala macam pengoleksian. Alasan selalu ikut berpetualangan adalah kedamaian perasaan setiap kali dia berada disana. Dan yang pasti perasaan bangga ketika sampa pada puncaknya.

"alasanku melakukan pendakian adalah ingin mendapatkan bunga abadi disetiap gunung yang telah aku taklukan. Aku mengoleksi didalam kamarku sebagai tanda keberhasilanku" kata Sehun dengan bangganya. "keberhasilan apa?" tanya Luhan, kekasih Sehun yang sama sama duduk dibagian belakang.

"keberhasilah sebagai petualangan sejati diwaktu muda."

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil melirik kaca atas mobilnya, dari sana ia bisa melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk dibangku belakang.

"petualangan sejati tidak merusak alam. Pengambilan bunga badi itu sama saja merusak alam yang ada disana!"

"ya! Kau itu bicara apa hyung?" tanya Sehun cepat. "cagar alam manapun tidak akan rusak hanya karena aku memetik beberapa batang bunga abadinya!"

"iya, yeol" Luhan menimpali. "mendapatkan bunga abadi adalah suatu bukti konkret kalau kita telah menklukan gunung dimana bunga itu berada. Sebab, bunga abadi hanya tumbuh dipuncak gunung!"

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, "kalian memang sepasang kekasih yang memiliki kesamaan yang pas. Sama sama petualang dan sama sama penyuka bunga abadi pula."

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum.

"kau meyindir hubungan kita, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"aku ini bicara apa adanya, Yeol" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. "hubungan kita walau sering berselisih paham tapi tidak ada msalah apa apa, bukan? Itu karena telah menjadi pengertian diantara kita berdua."

Luhan menyikut bahu Sehun, "melankolis sekali" bisiknya.

Sehun pun tertawa lepas.

TBC/DELETE?

kalau mau dilanjutin review ya! minimal 20 deh, aku mau tau aja responnya hehe. kalau gak ada review aku delete ya! thnks bfr!^^


End file.
